One Thing
by Everything16
Summary: Will they give it all up, for one thing? NALEY! R&R! Chapter summary inside. Ch.5 UP!
1. Life without Parole

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters; I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: This is a Naley story, taking place after Haley decides to tutor Nathan, and it will kind of follow the same sequences but not at the same time. (Hope that wasn't confusing)  
  
Summary: Haley begins to regret tutoring Nathan.  
  
Story

"You know, that's what I hate about guys like you, the ones who have the whole world given to them, yet they do nothing for the betterment of society, all you do is sit on your high horse and expect everyone to bow down to you."  
  
Yet again, Haley James found herself in the same situation. She was frustrated by none other than the King of Assholes Nathan Scott. It was another episode of Piss Haley Off during their so-call "tutoring" session. Haley tried to think why she even bothered agreeing to help him. His only concern was to find a way to make every one seems insignificant to him while still managing to be the ever gloried star of the Tree Hill Ravens. Haley knew the only reason he got himself a tutor was because he was in danger of being kicked off his precious team. She tried to regain focus and return to her essential problem, getting though the day before becoming one of America's Most Wanted for the death of a young athlete.  
  
_I wonder if they would give me life without parole?_  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said rolling his eyes while spinning a basketball on his index finger, "Before you start a Human Rights Movement, help me solve this next problem," he said as he stopped the ball from rotating.  
  
Haley let of a huge sigh.  
  
"There is just no winning with you is there?" She said silently to herself.  
  
"You should know that whenever you come up against a star like me your gunna get schooled."  
  
Haley laughed while shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"What funny, or rather ironic is _you _telling _me _about school."  
  
"Yeah _whatever,_ if it weren't for these books you'd know nothing."  
  
Haley raised her eyebrows, feeling a bit offended. She decided just to get this over with before she did something she'd live to regret.

Later at the Caf  
  
"So, how was your tutoring session?"  
  
"If you'd call it that."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Selling my soul to the _devil_, looks more appealing."  
  
"Just make sure the contract is legit."  
  
"LUCAS!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What? I wouldn't want to cause your any more misfortune."  
  
"How thoughtful."  
  
"Always looking out for you," he smiled.  
  
They began laughing until they heard the Café door click open, the noise frighten them considering it was late and the Café was closed. But who walked though the door was really what was frightening. It was none other than Nathan, _of course.  
  
_"What have I done to cause you discomfort? Haley said with her arms in air looking to the ceiling.  
  
A confused expression came across Nathan's face.  
  
"I see you have this under control," Lucas said getting his jacket, "Lock up when you're done." He kissed her temple, causing Nathan to look away in disgust, he then walked pass Nathan, giving him a cold stare.  
  
"Yeah, hello to you too." Nathan said as Lucas slammed the door behind him.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" She said agitated.  
  
"What? I guy can't want to visit his lovely tutor?"  
  
"Ha!" She laughed, "Yeah right, you already have two hours with me a day, isn't that enough?"  
  
"I'm hurt; I'm truly taking aback by your harsh words." He said with his arms cupped around his heart.

"Nathan get off it and tell me what you want." She said.  
  
"Well, I kinda need you to do something for me."  
  
"Yes your royal highness, and when I'm done growling at your feet can I be accused to gag," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, this is really important, no joke, seriously I need your help."  
  
"I don't have to give you my left kidney, do I?"  
  
He looked at her angrily.  
  
"Yeah, right, no jokes."  
  
"I have to pass this Calculus test tomorrow or i'm screwed.  
  
"_What,_ am I at your beckoning call?"  
  
"It's not that you have anything better to do."  
  
"Any you want me to help you?"  
  
"C'mon, I begging."  
  
Haley looked at him. Then a grind came across her face.  
  
"You know, begging works best when you're on your knees."  
  
He slowly dropped to the floor with his hands clapped together as if he were praying.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Haley looked down at him. _Oh how the mighty have fallen_.  
  
He tilted his head and opened his eyes widely.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Only if you pout your lips and bat your eyes, I think I just might."  
  
"Wait! This isn't some sick fantasy, _is it_?" He said intrigued.  
  
"Ah," she said walking toward him, "C'mon fantasy boy." She said knocking him over.  
  
He leaned backwards. "So I guess that's a no?" She walked though the door as he fumbled to his feet, then began chasing after her.  
  
A/N: I Hope you like it. I love Reviews, ..:hint hint:.. Be sure to check out my Brucas story as well, 'To have it all.' Please and Thank you


	2. Wide Eyed With Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters; I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: This is a Naley story, taking place after Haley decides to tutor Nathan, and it will kind of follow the same sequences but not at the same time. (Hope that wasn't confusing)  
  
Summary: Haley helps Nathan study, they start to grow close.  
  
Story  
  
"Where are we going? Nathan questioned Haley as he followed behind her.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Nathan looked around hesitantly. They were walking thought an empty alleyway, the only light they had were the few stars, fighting there way around the clouds.  
  
"You're not planning on chopping my legs off, throwing me in a black bag, and then leave me for the maggots are you?"  
  
"You should be so lucky. Watch your step."  
  
They were now walking up an old rusted stairwell. When they got to the top, Nathan realized they were on top of and old building. Nathan looked at Haley, wide eyed with confusion. Before he could ask 'what the hell were they doing here,' Haley answered him.  
  
"No Nathan Scott, I'm not planning on donating your organs to the local hospital, no my sweet delusional tutee, we are going to conquer the wide world of Calculus."  
  
She flipped the switch on the side of the building. Immediately the darkness that once surrounded them disappear and they were now enhanced by a wide awry of colorful lights.  
  
Nathan looked around at the old things that were now put to use.  
  
"Did you make all this?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Over the years."  
  
"Why would you waste your time?"  
  
"I ask myself that ever time I show up for our session." She shot back, while walking along the building, touching the Christmas lights as she past them.  
  
_Way to go Nathan, another point in Asshole._ He thought to himself.  
  
He staggered around, engrossed by all the fascinating things he saw. He then came across a necklace. It was a large Cross, engraved with rhinestones that gave off a lilac tint, and Jesus hanging in the middle. He flipped it to the back; there he found the words, "In the hardest a situation, I see the light. Halayhundra"

He stared breathelessly at the necklace he came out of his daze when he heard Haley's footsteps coming up beside him.  
  
"Are you religious?" He questioned.  
  
"Not really, it was a family heirloom, but after my grandmother died I keep it up here, this was her favorite place, and she was the one who help me waste my time with all this." She said using her arms to show him the things he mocked earlier.

_Yet another point in asshole, in just a matter of minutes, a record._  
  
"Why keep it out here if it's so important?"  
  
"I guess it's some sort of way to keep her near."  
  
"So you come here often?"  
  
"Whenever I need to think, or I have a problem, she's a really good listener."  
  
"So she's Halayhundra?'  
  
"Yes and no, this necklace is my Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother's, Halayhundra I. My Grandmother is Halayhundra V and I am Halayhundra VI."  
  
'Guess you didn't have a choice when it came to having a name."  
  
'Does anybody? Besides I have 6 other siblings, my parents ran out of names by the time I was to be named." She said.  
  
"Here," she tossed him his text book and slid a chair toward him, "Sit, we have a lot of ground to cover.  
  
Couple of hours later  
  
"Evaluate dy/dt at the given point. x 2 ey-y2/Nx= 1dx/dt=1,y=3."  
  
Nathan looked down at the paper, then back at Haley.  
  
"You've got to be joking."  
  
"I kid you not."  
  
"What does this mean?'  
  
"That's what _I _want _you_ to tell _me_."  
  
He shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Okay, try the next one, Find the absolute extreme of F(x)=1/3x2-2x23x-"  
  
"Huh?'  
  
"Nathan! We've been at this for hours, don't tell me you've yet to grasp the concept."  
  
He stared blankly at her.  
  
"Okay, look," she walked over toward him, 'This is what you have to do," she ranted on about how to solve the problem, "Then you take the x to the second power and subtract the absolute and there you go."  
  
"And in English this means?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"It's means you're screwed." She said in defeat.  
  
"How about we call it a night." He subjected.  
  
"Yeah I think sleep is the only thing that will help you." She replied.

"Maybe if I bring her an apple she'll find me charming."  
  
'Maybe, or she'll think you're an amazing suck up."  
  
'Well I have had some practice with things of that nature."  
  
'Oh shut up," she shoved him toward the stairs. "No one finds out about that."  
  
"Whatever you say fantasy girl." He said while walking down the stairs.

Meanwhile Haley went to get something.  
  
"Haley, you coming?" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah I just have to get something."  
  
'Alright."  
  
A few moments later Haley appeared in front of him. They walked out of the alley and into the light.  
  
"Well, uh, I guess this is goodnight," he said sheepishly.  
  
"I guess," she answered looking down.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"  
  
'Thank you Prince Charming, but I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Well, then Goodnight." He turned to walk away when Haley stopped him.  
  
"Hey, Nate."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here," she handed him her necklace, "It's to bring good luck, my grandmother said it helped in the most horrible a situations and given your predicament, I think you''l need it," she said meekly.  
  
"Haley,' he said softly, 'are you sure you want to-"  
  
"Yeah, your rich, I don't have to worry about you selling it to a pawn shop or anything," she chuckled.  
  
"Thank you, I'll be sure to keep it save."  
  
"Just like a true Night and Shining Armor would."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
'Goodnight Nate."  
  
"Night Haley."  
  
They turned in opposite directions walking toward the moonlight.

A/N: I know Natthan was a bit out of character, but I figured why the hell not. Check out my Brucus story, haven't written ch.2 for it yet, but read it and leave a review, please and thank you. I LOVE reviews.


	3. A sshole with a Basketball

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH character; there to confusing anyway, but that's what makes them ADDICITING!  
  
A/N: Thanks again to those who reviews it's what makes me keep writing, that and the fact that I have no life:)  
  
Summary: Just as you thought, maybe, just maybe they would get together; he goes and pulls a stunt like this.  
  
Story  
  
Haley scanned the crowded halls of Tree Hill in search of Nathan. She knew he just took his Calculus test and was hoping to find out how he did before she'd those and sight of her finger nails.  
  
Suddenly she felt hands upon her shoulder, "Hey stranger," she turned to find a tall blonde looking down at her with a big enough grin on his face to wiped out a whole continent. Her expression fell; she was hoping it was Nathan.  
  
"Nice seeing you too," he said.  
  
"Sorry I was hoping it was someone else."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint but it's just me."  
  
She smiled; Lucas always manages to turn a bad thing good.  
  
"So where've you been? I called and your mom said you weren't home, I was about to file a missing person list."  
  
"Sorry I was out late."  
  
"No problem, I just thought you were abducted by aliens," he joked.  
  
"Nothing so drastic," she said looking over his shoulder.  
  
"What were you doing," he asked looking at her narrowly.  
  
"I um, I was," she struggled over her words, "I was tutoring Nathan."  
  
Instantly the smile fell to the ground and was trampled by the herd of students.  
  
"Oh I see," he said nodding.  
  
"Don't be mad," she pleaded.  
  
"So he's the one you're looking for, right?"  
  
"Luke," she whimpered.  
  
"No, forget it Haley," he said turning to leave.  
  
Haley grabbed his arm, enabling him to move.  
  
"Are you mad because we were supposed to hang or are you mad because I was hanging with _him_?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Oh now _I_ see, there's no real difference, is there? If it were anyone else you wouldn't care but because it's him your mad."  
  
"You know what I'm mad about? I mad because I'm afraid he'll change you."  
  
"Change me, how?"  
  
"Haley, the guy does A sshole so well you'd think he invented it."  
  
"He's really not like that."  
  
"Oh really," he said gesturing toward Nathan who was dribbling a basketball while he and his posse walk down the hall, he throw the ball intoo a kid's face then catching it before it hit him, Haley heard Tim say, "Look at him flinch," and the whole group was in an uproar.  
  
Before she could say anything, he was already halfway down the hall, giving Nathan an intense stared as he passed him.  
  
She watched him come down the hall, thinking of a casual way to ask him how he did without sounding moronic. Hey looked at each over, eyes locked in a deep gaze. She smiled as he came toward her, but that smiled easily vanished when he walked pass her without acknowledging her presence.  
  
_Your right Luke, he's nothing more than an a sshole with a basketball_.  
  
Later  
  
"This class is your child," the teacher said holding an egg, "You will nurture and care for it..."  
  
Haley was vaguely listening. It was her last period of the day and the only thing on her mind was how fats the clock was moving.

"Psst, Haley."  
  
She turned to find Nathan Scott, sitting on a diagonal behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm in this class."  
  
"Since when?" She questioned.  
  
"Since the beginning of this semester started. Usually I sit in the back."  
  
"Why don't you go back to sittng there?"  
  
"I would but I have something important to tell you."  
  
"It's not too important then."  
  
"_Like this is_, anyway, you don't know what I going to say, how do you know if it's important or not?"  
  
"Well, it couldn't have been too important or else you would have told me in the hallway, oh wait, that's when you were ignoring me, why don't you go back to that?" She said, the last part coming through her teeth.  
  
"Ms. James."  
  
She mouthed Sorry to him and him return to his lesson.  
  
"Yeah about that, I'm sorry, it's just-"  
  
"You wouldn't want to be seen with a social leopard."  
  
"It's not that-"  
  
"Why don't you do me a favor and go back to ignoring me."  
  
"Can't, I have too good a news, I past my Calc test."  
  
"Mr. Scott, if you and Ms. James don't commence with your jabbering you both will be looking at harsh punishment."  
  
The whole class laughed; Mr. Kiwi was known for threats, but he was all talk.  
  
"Congrats," she said in the most mediocre way.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What'd you expect a day declared in your honor?"  
  
Deep down Haley was fighting off the urge to throw her arms around him in celebration.  
  
"Well, if you're going to act salty, then forget you," he said coldly.  
  
"Finally we agree on something."  
  
"Ms. James and Mr. Scott please stand.'  
  
They rose slowly.  
  
"Class you are looking at the first couple to receive their wondering baby boy," he said with an egg outstretched.  
  
They looked at each other with what the f uck written all over their faces.  
  
.


	4. Sick and Twisted Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of OTH, just letting you all into an alternate dimension.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep them coming :)  
  
Summary: A bad situation gone good.  
  
Story  
  
"Mr. Kiwi, you can't be serious, Nathan and I can't stand,-" Haley pleaded before her teacher cut her off.  
  
"Save it Ms. James, I don't want to hear it," he said with a hint of irritation in his voice, "You and Nathan are a newly married couple, your son is three months old, Haley you are a stay at home mom and Nathan you're a Garbage Man, you will strive to run a household, on a budget, while taking care of your child. I want you to keep a journal of events and challenges, this assignment will last three days. Now for the rest of the class come pick out of a hat, and remember to pick up the worksheets with the plans, budgets, etc."  
  
Nathan and Haley stood there, unsure of what to do, Finally Nathan spoke, "Since we have to do this, we might as well make the best of it."  
  
She turned to him, "Don't talk to me," she said walking to get the papers.  
  
"That will be _hard_, given the situation," he said following her.  
  
'Okay, this is the situation, "she said giving him the paper as the bell sounded though the school, "You take this child now, I get him tomorrow, we make up the journal entries, I'll take care of the balancing the budget, and none of the requires _you_ to talk to_ me_," she walked away.  
  
"Haley," he cried after her, "Haley!"  
  
"What!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What's you problem, God you act like I owe you something."  
  
"I guess common decency isn't in your vocabulary."  
  
"How many times to I have to say I'm sorry? Okay I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want an apology."  
  
"Then what do you want from me?"  
  
Haley knew what she wanted, the _one thing_, she couldn't have. "Can't we at least me civil?'  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"You know what, that fine, we don't have to talk, no real lost any way."  
  
"So you called me back to insult me?"  
  
"No to let you know there's a problem.'  
  
"What?'  
  
"Who gets the kid the third day? And since it's the weekend how will I get it to you?"  
  
"Um," Haley hadn't thought of that, "Um I'll take him on Sunday and you can drop it off here," she said scribbling down her address, "come anytime, my parents are never home."  
  
_Oh god, now he knows where I live._  
  
"And another thing," he said, "What am I suppose to write in the journal?"  
  
"I don't know, be creative."  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
"Tim, "Nathan said in a threaten tone.  
  
"Nate what are you doing, talking to her?"  
  
"Ok don't worry Tim he wasn't socializing with me."  
  
"But you were talking."  
  
"Not by choice."  
  
"Yeah right, whatever man, Nathan lets get out of here."  
  
"Actually Tim I was talking to her, who do you think you are? I didn't know I needed your permission to talk to someone. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my conversation."  
  
Haley was taken a back.  
  
"Sorry man. I didn't know."  
  
"You wouldn't, your too busy being a d ick."  
  
"Um right I gunna go to practice, see you there, Haley," he said nodding at her. When he was gone Haley said, 'You didn't have to do that?"  
  
"Yeah but I wanted to, Tim can be an a ss sometimes."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Well, I gunna go to practice, see you later?' he asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Good enough." He disappeared down the hall.  
  
Haley walked on air down the opposing hallway, but bumping into Lucas brought her back to earth.  
  
"Luke, hey."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," she paused, "Oh yeah I'm marriage to Nathan and we have a 3 month old son."  
  
"What sick and twisted soul would create such a thing?'  
  
"Mr. Kiwi."  
  
"How did you manage to piss him off?"  
  
Haley just smiled.  
  
"I guess you're happy with the arrangements, then?"  
  
"I'm not _un_ happy."  
  
"I thought you were over it."  
  
He looked at her narrowly.  
  
"Come by the Café tonight," he said, "I got to get to practice."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Later  
  
So let me get this straight, you're a happily married couple of a 3 year old child whose father is a garbage man?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Sound s like a recipe from h ell."  
  
"It's not that bad.It could be worst."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
They both turned to the door when they heard the bell above the door.  
  
"Since when do they come in here?' he said referring to Nathan and half the basketball team.  
  
When they passed Nathan said, "I told you I'd see you later."  
  
She smiled when she saw him carrying the egg in a wooden crib.  
  
"I guess I got my answer," Lucas said. 


	5. The Egg, Formally known as our son: The ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH; just merely let my mind wonder.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been kind of busy, then we had a storm and I couldn't get online, and the phone company had so many calls of phone problems, so they wouldn't be able to get to my house until Saturday!! I know I was freak too, I didn't know what to do with my life, but I'm back and in full control.

Summary: Late night bring them closer.

Chapter 5: The Egg formally known as our son, Pt.1: The Night.

Story

Haley was awoken to the sound of rocks hitting her window. She tossed and turned, ignoring it, figuring it to be a bad dream. But after a few minutes she realized it wasn't a dream, but a living nightmare.

She walked over to the window, her eyes barley open. She pulled it open, the midnight air hitting her face with a gust of wind.

"Luke, I going to kill you." She said without looking to see if it _was_ him. She knew he said he may drop by later, but she didn't think he meant this_ later. _

"Glad, I not him," she heard a voice say, she knew that voice, deep with sarcasm, obviously Nathan's.

"This really _is_ a nightmare," she said nodding, "so much for a _good_night," she said louder than she had intended.

Nathan just stood there, in the middle of her lawn, staring up at her.

She just shook her head, as she disappeared from the window.

Nathan realized where she was when he found himself being pulled into the bushes.

"Now, is that anyway to treat your husband?'

She gave him a fake grin, as she sat on stone bench.

"So tell me Nathan Scott, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He rolled his eyes with agrivation.

"Why do you always make it seem like I'm a bother?'

"Cause you are...most of the times,' she said half laughing, half smiling.

"Well," he was turning, "I wouldn't want to bother anyone."

"Nathan," she said, "why'd you come here?'

"You don't have to worry about that, because I'm leaving."

He headed out into the road.

"So that's it, your just going to walk away?' She asked, walking behind him.

"It's not like you care?' He said walking with his back to her.

"Well, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care."

He stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

'You have no idea what my life is like.'

She walked up to him, standing right in front of him.

"Nathan, what happened?' She said looking into his eyes.

He paused for a second, wondering if he should say anything, he could just turn around and walk back home, her owed her no explanation, but for some reason he felt obligated to tell her.

"I keep telling myself, if I...if I ignore him...but he just...he always wins."

Haley looked at him, he knew he made no sense whatsoever but it's the only he could get it out.

"So you walked here to tell me what, exactly?' She said with her face all scrunched up.

"You know what, how about we forget this," he said loudly with anger flaming with every word.

Haley saw a neighbors light switch on.

"How about you keep it down, I do have neighbors you know."

"What! What have I _EVER_ done to you, that you should hate me so much," He said now screaming

"I hate no one," she said calmly.

"Could've fooled me," he said walking away.

He was halfway now the street when she yelled to him, "Nathan."

He stopped walking but didn't look back.

"Look, I'm scared, I have a really bad habit of shutting people out when I think they may hurt me or disappoint me, I don't know, all I know is that _you_ scare me."

He walked over to her; he could only she parts of her body due to the flickering of the dim streetlight.

"Why would you be afraid of me?" He said looking at her. "Why would I ever want to hurt you, people usually don't hurt the ones they love."

There was a pause. Haley looked up at him, with a grin on her face.

"I mean-"

"I know what you meant," she softly.

"Yeah, I don't know, I just I care about you, I don't know why, I mean I should, I think, and you deserve someone to care for you I just, never thought it'll be me and I, just don't know-' he stuttered, his word tripping over one another.

"I know exactly how you feel," she said moving closer to him with ever word, until she finally reached in and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

She backed away unsure of what she had just done.

"Don't go," he commanded her.

'Why?" She asked avoiding his eyes.

"Because I wouldn't want this to be some clichéd, girl kisses guy, girl walks away, guy unsure of what to do."

"Right he whole awkwardness that would follow, we wouldn't want that, only this isn't clichéd."

'Yeah," he said moving toward her, "Why is that?'

She shuffled her feet backwards, a couple steps, keeping the distance between them.

"Because this time, girl kisses guy, guy does nothing, girl walks away embarrassed, and hopes guys forgets everything that happens, and girl changes back into the chamber maid at 12."

"Now see," she said moving forward, "that wouldn't work," he said; the space no longer distant.

"And why not?' She questioned.

"Because, its way pass midnight and more importantly, guy doesn't want to forget and he's pretty sure, neither does girl."

"Oh really,' she said.

"Yes really,' he said only a few inches away.

"Well, I think you're wrong, girl is completely for forgetting this whole thing."

Nathan took one step forward, now almost nose to nose with Haley.

"I don't believe you, know why?'

'Why?' She said her eyebrows croaked.

"Because if girl wanted to forget she would have been taking giant steps backwards all this time and now would be sound asleep, but see girl didn't want that, or else she wouldn't have stopped."

'Hmmm' was all Haley managed to get out.

'Want to know something else?' he asked, he said breathing down at Haley.

'What,' she said her head high, and her eyes staring dead into his.

'Guys going to kiss girl right now, and he bets that girl will like it," he said.

He leaned forward, bending a little, then grabbed Haley's lips with his own, pulling her into a deep embraced. They fought with their tongues, Nathan hands positioned on Haley's waist guiding her backwards onto the sidewalk, Haley arms around his neck, trusting his every move. Pretty soon Haley felt Nathan leaning forward, signaling her to fall backwards. Haley, so caught up in the moment didn't even stop to think where she was going to land, then she felt the cold-dew wet grass that was her lawn. Nathan's hands were now moving upward under Haley's shirt. Haley's body tingled at his touch, his cold, muscler hands caressing every part of her bare skin. Haley, wasn't so into the kiss no to realized that, so she thought quickly, no wanting the kiss to end, she flipped him over, causing his hands to move, when he was successfully turned around they both heard a _CRACK_ sound. Haley pulled back.

"Nathan," she said looking down at him, "what was that?'

Nathan raised his body so he could see Haley face to face. And he simply answered, "The Egg, formally known as our son," he said then he let body fall backward, his head hit the ground.

A/N: Okay so because of my stupid phone I couldn't update, but lucky for you it gave me time to write, so I started out writing this as a chapter, then it turned into a saga, or rather a chapter that wouldn't end, so I broke it into 3 parts, hope you enjoyed the first part. Sorry again. ..:Review:...


End file.
